


(There's No Place Like) Home for the Holidays

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Santa humor, Christmas Smut, Dark!Jon, Dom!Jon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon/Ygritte/Satin are in a relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, No Santa does not get involved, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Santa interrupts, Sexual Humor, Sub!Satin, Switch!Ygritte, Throuple, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part of the Starks traumatize Santa collection.Tonight is a special occasion for Jon and his lovers. He's planned everything...except for the interruption from Santa.
Relationships: Satin Flowers/Jon Snow/Ygritte (ASoIaF)
Kudos: 1





	(There's No Place Like) Home for the Holidays

_Home._

Once, it was a large house filled with an entire pack of Stark members. Cramped living quarters, children running and screaming down the halls, fresh lemon cakes to accompany a feast for dinner, and the catch-22 of never being alone. The headaches from constant bickering, the bathroom schedules for the morning and night, and the fact that nothing was ever truly yours. They all thought they'd be better off once out of the house. In reality, they each missed something they could only get back during the holidays. Still, it no longer felt like home to Jon. 

Home was a fire in spite of the season. It was the boisterous laughter and teasing in the kitchen or the aggressive jests in front of the television. The smell of honeysuckle and magnolia scented soaps that mingled well together after they had their baths. The sound of wine glasses clinking together with another promise made later between silk sheets. Home was the unconditional love he discovered in the form of Ygritte and Satin. 

Tonight, Jon chose to entertain a different tradition with the ones he loved given it was their first Christmas together. He set out instructions for them to follow before he got home from the Stark house. They were aware of the consequences should they not follow through. Ygritte, ever the spitfire, was more inclined to rebel to get the reaction she appreciated out of him. Satin, on the other hand, was a good boy. He had a way with Ygritte that Jon did not, the ability to talk her into following the rules. Pleasing him had an added effect than their time together. 

The sound of running water and splashing from the bathroom made his lips twitch upward. He quietly slipped into their loft and uncovered the neatly wrapped presents from under his arms. Jon sat them on the loveseat nearest the modern fireplace before discarding his shoes and coat. The scene for tonight's holiday fun needed to be perfect as he diligently set candles throughout the room. Usually, he tried to contain the scene to one room; however, even he got carried away from time-to-time. Once he was pleased with the aesthetic of the room, Jon headed towards the bathroom. He stood by the door and peered inside, thrilled to see his two favorite people playing nice. 

They beckoned him to the tub when he decided to make his presence known. Jon smiled, undoing the cufflinks to the dress shirt. He rolled the sleeves, venturing further into the room. Close enough to the tub, he bent down to sit on the edge. Ygritte's mischievous glint made him suspicious, which was why he decided to start the scene. "Good evening, sweetlings," he called to them with a thumb that traced the outline of their faces.

"Good evening, Jon," the replied in union. The glint in the redhead's eyes faded, but not entirely. He was sure to witness her powerplay before the night was over. Jon gestured for them to turn around away from him, then began to massage the shampoo thoroughly into their hair. He took his time with each partner, skimming his fingertips along the temples and necks, gifting them with chaste kisses for good behavior. The tip of his nose graced their shoulders, inhaling the sweet scent of honeysuckle from Ygritte and magnolia from Satin. Pleased, he ordered them to rinse the soap out of their hair while he undressed. 

"I brought you presents," he started and tossed the last of his clothes on the pile. "They would make me very happy if you'd wear them tonight," Jon dipped into the water between them. Satin seemed eager to ask questions but swallowed them dutifully. He let his head drop to the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. His lovers passed the soap back and forth, smoothing the suds over him thoroughly. He released everything except for the feel of their hands on his body. 

All was well and fine until he felt both of their hands sinking lower. Jon peeked out of one eye, then the other. He expected as much from the redhead, but his beautiful boy, too? They looked at each other with smiles, never stopping their ministrations. A moan escaped as they gripped him with one hand and worked together to pump his length. Jon's arms came up out of the water and around them, using his fingers to dance along their spines in appreciation. He had long since learned his earlier mistakes, ensuring that both felt they were equal with his love and affection. In the beginning, Jon admits that it was hard to split his attention. When the three were together, they often fought over who got more than the other. It created discourse for several weeks while they worked through their jealously through lots of communication. Eventually, they were able to figure this out. 

As much as he enjoyed the teamwork they built upon, Jon disengaged their hands on his length. He brought their knuckles to his lips for a kiss. "Go and dry off in the living room. I'll be fine, be only a moment. Go, and don't touch your gifts." The water level sunk as they rose out of the tub, droplets of water sprayed him on their way out. He smiled, closing his eyes again to relax underneath the lukewarm bath. 

The time alone allowed him to clear his mind and focus on tonight's events. The scene he created was one thing, a little holiday cheer to spread, but it was the aftermath that meant more to Jon. He needed everything to be perfect for them. How else would he show his utmost devotion to his lovers?

The hushed giggles and whispered jokes between the other two left his ears itching to eavesdrop from their bedroom. No matter, he thought. They were allowed to keep their secrets for a time. Everything came to light eventually, and it wasn't as if he didn't trust them. Jon slipped into his black silk robe, then retrieved several velvet ribbons from the safe he owned. The material reminded him of their costumes for tonight, delighted that he was able to acquire what he needed before Christmas Eve. Silk was often preferred, but he knew his lovers enjoyed a bit of a burn on their wrists. Marks and love bites often did more for them outside the bedroom than the actual foreplay. Little reminders they could take with them out in public, brush up against or touch to help replay the night before. 

Jon collected the red hat from inside the safe, displacing his wet curls out of his face as he put it on. He began his journey to the living room, stopping momentarily to press play on the Perry Como collection. He stopped again when he caught sight of his lovers standing on opposite sides of the loveseat. The glow from the fireplace and candles did wonderful things to their naked bodies. Jon's breath hitched at the sight, ignoring the amused look on their faces from the ridiculous hat atop his head. "Laugh now," he started for them, "but wait until you see what you'll be wearing."

Ygritte and Satin glanced at each other, their gifts on the cushion below, then back at Jon. He smirked, easing into the leather chair in front of them. "Open, and be careful," he leaned back, "they weren't meant to last the night." 

Curious, they looked at each other again, then reached for their boxes. The black ribbon and bow were disposed of quickly in favor of opening the lids. Jon's smirk grew as he studied their reactions to the elf costumes folded neatly within. Both were green with a red accent and a fake leather belt at the waist. The stockings, however, were different. 

"Do we hav't wear the stockin's?" Ygritte pulled out the green and white striped material from her box. "Y'know they gonna tear when ya get yer claws on 'em." 

"Afraid my legs will look better in them?" Satin held out the red and white stripes, wiggling his eyebrows at the redhead. She scoffed. 

"Why's he get the red, then?"

Jon cleared his throat, gaining their full attention. Neither were doing as they were told, and the commentary was unnecessary for the scene. Satin did not need any more convincing; however, Ygritte stood defiantly like the rebellious brat she was sometimes. "Put them on," he commanded huskily and reached into his robe's pocket for one of the velvet ribbons. Her eyes immediately went to the fabric between his fingers, and he witnessed the air leave her lungs. "No reindeer games for my sweetlings if you can't do as you're told."

Ygritte's natural defense to ask questions and go against the norm is what drew Jon to her in the first place. He loved the strength she showed in the face of authority, wanting to know exactly where she stood in a situation before continuing down the path. He loved the determination she had when she put her mind to it. She often pushed herself to the top, leading others as they needed. But it was the times where she broke down that wall voluntarily and trusted someone to take over. If she did not trust him to lead her tonight, then this was all for nothing. 

He held out the velvet ribbon for her, then used it to pull himself up and over to her. All the while, Jon kept his undivided attention on the redhead as he drew closer. He let her lace the ribbon between her fingers, let her mind imagine all the ways he could use it on her. Ygritte's heart raced behind her chest, her breath shallow as the wheels turned. Soon enough, she wrapped the ribbon around his wrist and tugged his hand up to her mouth. She nipped at his index finger, the brief sting of her teeth, sending a jolt down to his core. He used his index finger to lift her chin so that their eyes met. "Let me have my games for now," he tapped her lips with the same finger, "trust me."

She struggled with her desire for what's to come and the idea of not being in control. He witnessed the war in the shadow of her eyes before the majority of her fire faded into something else. Ygritte relinquished the velvet ribbon along with her need to lead. Jon rewarded her with a chaste kiss and the caress of the ribbon along her face. He stepped away from her to dress for the evening, directing his attention to the other. 

Satin was dressed and presented himself to Jon accordingly, like the good boy he was. As the youngest in the group by a few years, he never faltered to do what was expected. Soft and eager to please, Satin's vulnerability was what attracted Jon in the first place. There was a part of him that refused to snuff out the light of optimism and empathy within. He encouraged those around him to be themselves, showing them the freedom in letting go. It's what made Jon want to be a better person and to shield Satin from the rest of the world. 

He hoped that he was able to convey those same feelings while cupping the younger man's face. "Thank you," Jon whispered and delivered a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you," he whispered again and kissed Satin's cheeks. "Thank you," he repeated once more on his lover's lips. In return, the dark-haired man beamed up at him with a smile that could brighten the room more than any fire. Jon could feel Ygritte's eyes on them. As much as he hated to fuel any jealousy between them, she had to learn that compliance in a scene earned its just rewards. His lips skimmed Satin's cheek as the velvet ribbon trailed behind. He curled the other man's hair back behind his ear, looking at the redhead as he said his next command. 

"Spread your legs, sweetling," his lips grazed the shell of Satin's ear. The goosebumps were evident, earning another smirk from Jon. The younger lover did as he was told, shivering as Jon sunk to his knees. He kissed his way down from Satin's thighs, paying special attention to both legs. Though his lover's skin was currently covered, the heat from underneath gave Jon something to think about. Jon worshiped the beautiful young man, knowing that it would pay off later when Satin wanted to return the love. When he reached his ankles. Jon lifted one foot to his thigh. He massaged Satin's calf and ankles, looking up at him adoringly every so often. The return of the velvet ribbon made Satin react much like Ygritte did when she came in contact with it the first time. Such beautiful sounds coming from them both. He secured one ankle with the ribbon, glancing up at Satin to judge his reaction. "Is it too tight?" The dark-haired lover shook his head softly, awestruck by what was happening to him. Jon smiled, kissed the spot where he knotted the ribbon and set the foot down. The rest of the ribbon stretched out to the other ankle where Jon repeated his actions. "Keep the ribbon straight and tight. Should you move, we'll have to start over. Do we have an understanding?" Satin swallowed harshly, nodding through short breaths. They were aware of Jon's capability to bring them to the edge, only to stop immediately should they break his rules. It could be fun at times, prolonging the end, but tonight he wanted no such thing. 

Jon held out his hand for Ygritte to join them, noticing that the wheels in her head were already turning. She did so enjoy working out what he had planned before they got started. The challenge in keeping her surprised was half the fun. The redhead stood beside Satin, smoothing out the material of his dress. No doubt, she would likely comment later about who wore the outfit best. She tucked a strand of Satin's curls back, and in return, he kissed her inner wrist. Yes, they bickered from time-to-time, but there was love between them. 

He sat on his knees, amazed by the sight of his lovers. In fact, he could have stayed like that all night as a quiet audience member if he had not been on a schedule. "Spread your legs, my sweet wildling," Jon ordered and broke up the shared moment. Ygritte stared down at him, then did what she was told. Satin, in an act of rebellion and compassion, laced his fingers through the redhead's hand. Jon might have chastised the gesture, but there was something about it that amplified the moment. 

Instead of starting with Ygritte's thighs, as he'd done with Satin, Jon placed his hands on her lower back. She complained as of late about the tension in the muscles there. He wanted her as relaxed as possible before he made another move, choosing to relent somewhat in a show of submission. Jon kneaded the area for several minutes, realizing later that Satin had done the same for her shoulders and arms. Much like the bath earlier, they worked as a team to help the third party relax. When she was ready, Jon made his way down her legs. Unlike Satin, who enjoyed the softer side of affection, Ygritte liked a primal passion. Every so often, Jon would nip at her legs in the spots he discovered were her weakest points. He trailed down to her ankles, massaging where he knew they hurt from her active lifestyle. 

"Keep the ribbon straight and tight. Should you move, we'll have to start over. Do we have an understanding?" This time, he said with a warning and a stern look. Ygritte smirked, mischievously offering a shrug instead of an absolute answer. "Be a naughty elf later," he reasoned. "Santa needs both his little helpers tonight."

"Santa sounds like a tyrant ars-" Ygritte's quip was quickly laid to rest with Jon's thumb between her slick lips. She shuddered as he pressed down with his steel gaze. After a moment, he removed his thumb and brought it to his mouth, tasting her for the first time tonight. When she regained her composure, the redhead leaned over to Satin. "Bein' on the naughty list does hav' its benefits." Satin chuckled as he bit down on his bottom lip to keep the sound from escaping fully. 

"It'll be the only thing you get tonight if you disobey," Jon reminded her from his kneeled position in front of her. Even from this submissive form, his voice carried a sense of authority. "I have it in my right mind to keep you bound while I fuck Satin good and well. Leaving you with no way to satisfy yourself." 

His youngest lover leaned over this time with the hint of a grin. "You're right, being on the naughty list does have its benefits." Ygritte glared at the dark-haired man beside her. He gave her an air kiss and a wink. "Continue, wildling," he goaded. 

Jon should have considered the commentary from them when he began planning. They were in festive and rambunctious moods due to the holidays. He inhaled deeply, searching for zen so not the lash out. As much as he loved them, they did try his patience. He lifted higher on his knees, on the verge of asking the pair if they were quite finished when something from the fireplace got his attention. At first, he thought it was pieces of dirt or soot that had fallen into the flames. Jon missed the banter between his lovers as he stared into the fire. 

More pieces fell, he observed, before it sounded like something had gotten caught in the chimney. It wasn't unheard of for rodents or birds to be attracted to the heat this time of year. They misjudged the safe haven, realizing too late before they dropped down. Jon stood, ignoring the other two as he watched. The flames seemed to fade, which caused his lovers to go silent. It was something out of a thriller movie as they held their breaths while the object came down the chimney. 

Jon's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting the candles provided, shocked to see a grown man enter their place. Immediately, he stepped between the intruder and his lovers, arms stretched out to shield them. The stranger wiped away the black smears from his bright red coat, mumbling under his breath as he dropped a large bag at his feet. In one swift movement, Jon launched for the poker and held out the pointed end at the fat man's chest. 

Startled by the act of aggression, the larger man held up his hands in surrender. He went to explain himself when his gaze drifted beyond Jon's shoulders to the pair behind him. "Dasher, Dancer, and Prancer," he all but prayed aloud. His eyes wandered down their forms before stopping at the ribbons tied to their ankles. Santa's face reddened and quickly went to lock gazes with Jon. Though, that did not help him stutter more sugar-coated oaths as his eyes shot straight up to the ceiling. "Not again," he uttered with a cry. "Is nothing sacred?" 

"Comin' from the peevin' man down our chimney?" Ygritte tried to move forward, tripping as her legs caught. Satin reached out to steady her, leaning somewhat off balance. 

"At least he didn't catch Jon with his hands up our skirts," Satin provided, always the optimistic. "Worse ways to find us."

Santa reached for his white beard out of comfort. "You have no idea," he replied. "Starks and their...imaginations." Without making eye contact, he reached into his bag for a few presents and handed them over to Jon. 

Jon stared at the small boxes for a moment, balancing them in one of his hands, while he lowered the poker from the intruder's chest. "You have your elves and I have mine," he found himself saying distantly. "Merry Christmas, Santa?" 

"Merry Christmas," the other two joined in after half a second. 

Santa nodded, grabbed his bag, and waved them off. He made his way back into the fireplace and disappeared without further commotion. The three stood in silence once again as the flames came back to life. 

"An' ya thought I was naughty," Ygritte teased as she gestured to the smaller gifts in Jon's grasp. He turned, glancing down at them with raised brows, then put the poker away. 

"He doesn't live with you." He walked back over to his lovers, handing them the gift addressed to them. Jon had a feeling he knew what they were based on his plans for the end of the night. Well, it wasn't exactly how he wanted it to go down, but Santa had other ideas, he supposed. They unwrapped the boxes and opened them up to find silver rings inside. The design was exactly what Jon had in mind for their trip, three hearts connected by the infinity symbol. Each heart had their birthstone in the middle. 

"I don't get it," Satin said as he fitted the ring on the wrong hand. 

Jon sighed. "I do," he responded and got down on his knees again. He took their hands one by one and placed the rings on a specific finger. "They go perfectly with the trip I had planned to Essos, should you have said yes," he told them. 


End file.
